War, Wounds, and Dreams
by Marz
Summary: This is part two of my new series. Read Battles, Caves, and Confessions first. A/L shounen ai warning! War breaks out in Mirkwood and Legolas and Aragorn are wounded. Legolas also has a fight with his father and runs off. I'm bad at summaries...Please re


****

A/N: Hey! This is my second fic in the series that I have yet to name. The first one is Battles, Caves, and Confessions. You don't really have to read the first one to understand this, but BC&C is kinda a 'how they met' fic. By 'they' I mean Legolas and Aragorn. YES! This is an A/L shounen ai! If you don't like it, don't read! Anyway, this is my second attempt at a LOTR fic so please be nice. Please review, I would really appreciate it. And if you review, I will continue. If you don't, then I'll stop. I'm not bluffing, I've done it. My DBZ Adventure I stopped posting cuz people stopped reviewing to tell me they were reading it! If you don't review, how else am I gonna know you read it? Okay, I think I'm done rambling for now. Just, please, if you review, no flames. I don't have the best self-esteem in the world. However, constructive criticism is always welcomed. And if you have any ideas, please let me know and I'll use them if I like them. Thanx! Enjoy the story! ^-^ 

****

War, Wounds, and Dreams

~I miss you, Aragorn.~

Legolas sat on the King's chair, thinking of how boring things had been. He sighed, wishing that his love would return.

'Your Highness?' a voice asked.

Legolas turned toward the voice. 'Yes?'

'I am sorry to disturb you, but our scouting parties have most distressing news,' the Captain reported.

That got his full attention. 'What is it?'

'It seems that the Orcs are gathering an army.'

'And?' Legolas prompted.

'And we believe they will march on Mirkwood in about two hours. We heard them shouting Mirkwood's name, Sir. What should I do?'

Legolas stood. 'I shall take no chances. Get every able-bodied Elf down here and ready to fight. I want it done within the hour. I shall lead you.'

The Captain bowed. 'Yes, Sir.' Then he left.

Legolas took off toward his room and got dressed in his combat clothes. Then he got his bow and arrows and his short swords, sheathing them and attaching them to his belt. With that done he went out on his balcony to see if he could determine anything.

He looked out over the trees and, sure enough, he saw a great dark mass headed toward Mirkwood. He swore in Elvish and made his way to the ground. Immediately he went to the stables and readied Elrok. This was going to be a major battle.

** Aragorn **

~I'm coming back, Legolas. I shall see you soon, my love.~

Aragorn rode as fast as he could toward Mirkwood, eager to see the love he had left behind two weeks ago. But he was unaware that the forces of Mirkwood were marching off to battle with their Prince as their leader.

**Legolas**

'We cannot let the Orcs take Mirkwood! We shall fight for our home!' Legolas shouted. A cheer roared up from the soldiers. 'Come!'

The forces of Mirkwood marched toward the Orcs with a deadly silence about them. 

A little over a league out they came to the top of a hill. On the other side Legolas saw their opponents. He felt the Elves grow restless beside him.

'Patience. Do not be so eager to battle. We shall fight soon enough,' Legolas said. 

Suddenly the Orcs attacked, screaming. The Elves waited for them to come within arrow range. At Legolas' command the archers loosed their arrows, killing the first line of Orcs. Legolas fired with them. But they kept coming and soon engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

When the Orcs came too close for his bow, Legolas pulled out his swords. ~Aragorn, where are you?~

**Aragorn**

The sound of battle slowly reached Aragorn's ears. 'Battle? Who would be fighting?'

He rode to the top of a hill to look over the land. What he saw turned his stomach. ~There was a war here. Elves and Orcs. Legolas...~ Quickly his eyes swept over the battleground, searching, fearing what he might find.

A scream brought his attention ahead of him. He saw a small party of Orcs pull something up from the ground. He strained his ears to hear Orc gibberish. Then in Elvish, 'You shall never take Mirkwood!'

Aragorn's heart almost stopped as he recognized Legolas' voice. 'Legolas!' He watched as Legolas started to fight. Then, snapping out of his daze, he mounted his horse and galloped down to help.

**Legolas**

Legolas was exhausted as he sat on the ground, trying to rest while he could before more Orcs found their way to him. He had been separated from where the major battle was taking place and had already had his own mini-battles with some Orcs that had found their way to him. He swore as he was dragged up from the ground.

'You shall never take Mirkwood!' he cried, then engaged in battle once more.

He slashed with all his might and managed to kill three Orcs before taking a swipe across the chest. He gritted his teeth against the pain and continued to fight. But his exhaustion was catching up to him and his steps faltered. An Orc then knocked him to the ground. Legolas put his arms in front of his face in a futile blocking gesture. He braced himself for the impact of the sword. But it never came. Instead he heard the "clang" of metal against metal.

Legolas looked up and saw someone standing over him holding the Orcs at bay. It took his clouded mind a few moments to discern who had saved him. When it did, he was elated and found new energy to fight with.

Within ten minutes the Orcs were killed. Aragorn turned to Legolas to see him sink to his knees. Quickly Aragorn ran to him, catching him before he fell.

'Legolas?' he asked fearfully.

Legolas coughed and leaned against him heavily. 'Aragorn?'

'Shh. Do not talk, Legolas. Save your strength.' Tears stung his eyes as he watched Legolas fight back the pain. ~I'm so sorry, Legolas. I should not have left you.~

'Aragorn? Please...take me back to Mirkwood.'

'Of course.' Aragorn gently picked him up and brought him to where his horse waited. He lifted him effortlessly into the saddle and jumped up behind him. 'Legolas, you must stay awake.'

'Fear not, love. Tell me...tell me of your adventures...I shall stay awake.'

Aragorn kept him awake and semi-alert until they reached Mirkwood. Then he immediately brought Legolas to a Healer, who told him to bring the Prince into the Palace. Aragorn never left his side.

Legolas awoke to droplets of water falling on his hand. Confused, he lifted his head to see someone leaning over his hand.

'Aragorn?' he asked.

Aragorn lifted his head. 'Legolas!'

Legolas noted the tears and wiped one away. 'Why do you cry?' he asked. 'Come and lie next to me, Aragorn, and tell me what troubles you.'

Aragorn complied and laid down next to him. Immediately he sought the comfort of Legolas' embrace and rested his head on his chest. 'I am so sorry, Legolas!' he wept.

Legolas took him in his arms and held him. 'For what, love?'

'I never should have left.'

Legolas shook his head. 'Nay, love. You needed time away, out in the open. You were suffocating. I am glad you got to leave for a bit. Oh, please do not cry! I do not blame you, Aragorn. Please do not cry,' he murmured, stroking his hair. 'I love you so.'

Aragorn clung to him like a lifeline while sobs racked his body. Finally he said, 'Legolas, I do not deserve you. You are too kind to me, my love. Thank you.'

Legolas looked at him closely. 'But something troubles you still. Your tears are not yet dry.'

'I weep no longer for guilt, for you have put my mind at ease. I fear I weep for another reason.' Legolas encouraged him to continue. His eyes welled up again and he reached to touch Legolas' face. 'I...I came so close to losing you today, Legolas. The fear is still quite near to my heart.'

Once again Aragorn found himself in Legolas' embrace. He immediately relaxed and pressed his face into Legolas' chest, losing himself in his strong, rhythmic heartbeat.

Within minutes Legolas found that Aragorn had fallen asleep in his arms and smiled. Somehow he knew that Aragorn had not slept since he had brought him here, which Legolas guessed to be a little over a day and a night. Assured that his love would wake from sleep untroubled, Legolas found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

Aragorn awoke wondering if he had been dreaming, half expecting to find himself sleeping in the forest with Gandalf standing over him with his ever-present staff. But he saw he was in a warm bed, remembering the events of the night before. He looked next to him and had to tell himself not to panic, as he was alone.

'Legolas?' he called softly.

No response came.

'Where did he go?' Aragorn wondered to himself, then got up and left to find him.

'But Prince Legolas!' A voice floated down the hallway to Aragorn. He barely heard it and he realized it was coming from a good distance away.

'The Throne Room,' he surmised. He kept listening to the conversation, trying to find out what was going on.

'No! I will not see him!' he heard Legolas say. Then he heard a door slam open and someone storm in. He quickened his pace.

'What do you think you are doing? You cannot storm in here like that!' a voice cried.

'Prince Legolas, I only want to talk to you,' a new voice spoke. 

'To talk to me or to kill me?' Legolas spat.

At that point Aragorn's heart almost stopped and he reached the door a moment later.

'Both!' the stranger cried, lunging at him.

Aragorn watched in horror as the stranger—Orc leader, he corrected himself—threw himself at Legolas, pinning him against the wall.

'Prince Legolas!' the guards cried, running to him.

'Stay where you are or I shall kill him. And he knows it.' The Orc looked back at Legolas, expecting to see him cowering in fear. But what he saw he did not expect. 'What?!'

Legolas stood there calmly, staring defiantly at him. 'I shall advise you to let me go, yrch.'

'You advise me?' He tightened his told on Legolas' throat and he winced involuntarily.

'I said, _let go!_' Legolas then shone with a bright light, throwing the Orc off him. Wind picked up about the room, playing with his long blond hair. 'You shall leave and never come back!'

Terrified, the Orc ran from the throne room with all the guards chasing after him, leaving Aragorn alone with Legolas.

Aragorn took a step toward him. 'Legolas?' he called softly.

Legolas turned toward him, studying him. 'Aragorn?' 

'Yes, Legolas. The Orc has gone,' Aragorn assured him.

Slowly the wind died and the light faded, leaving Legolas drained. Aragorn took a few more cautious steps toward him and started running when he saw his love sway. He caught the Elf easily as he sank toward the ground.

'Legolas?' Aragorn questioned.

'Aragorn? What happened? I...I seem to have blacked out. I am terribly confused.'

Aragorn held him tightly. ~I would be confused and frightened as well.~ 'It's all right, Legolas; fear not. Everything is well.'

'Please, Aragorn, tell me what I did, for I feel I did something.' 

Aragorn could deny the Elf nothing as he looked into his pleading eyes. 'All right.' Then he proceeded with the tale.

Legolas' brows furrowed in concentration. 'I...I cannot remember.' He turned panicked eyes toward the Ranger. 'Aragorn...' Without warning, and to Aragorn's surprise, Legolas buried his face in the base of his neck, trembling. 'Aragorn, why does this scare me so? My heart is telling me to be deathly afraid and I cannot help but to listen to it.'

Aragorn held him again, stroking his golden hair. 'Fear not, my love. I am with you always.'

Legolas looked up at him. 'Please do not leave me, Aragorn. Promise me.'

'I promise you, Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood son of Thranduil. I shall not leave you.'

Relief shone in his eyes. 'Thank you, Aragorn.'

Aragorn kissed the top of his head. 'Let us go back to our room. We shall talk there.' Legolas nodded, and Aragorn picked him up and carried to the room.

Once Aragorn put Legolas on the bed, one thing led to another and not much talking was done. Needless to say they did not emerge for a few hours.

Days later the King arrived back in Mirkwood, much to Legolas' relief. Not that he didn't want to be King of Mirkwood, but he wasn't ready; especially after the Orc battle. He was still young by Elven standards.

'Father! I'm glad you're back,' Legolas greeted.

'Legolas! As am I. Did anything happen while I was away?'

Suddenly Legolas looked uncomfortable. 'Come with me, Father. Let us talk inside.' Then he led the King to the room he now shared with Aragorn. There he proceeded to tell him about the battle.

Thranduil gave him an angry look. 'Was Aragorn not there to help us in our hour of need? After we let him stay here in the Palace as long as he wanted?' he shouted, starting to pace.

Unbeknownst to the two Elves inside, Aragorn had just been about to enter when the King started shouting, unaware that they were inside. Shock, hurt, and sadness hit him like a wave. Then betrayal as he didn't hear Legolas stand up for him.

After a moment the betrayal feeling passed, followed by shame as Legolas' voice rose to meet his father's.

'Father! Will you not listen to me?'

Thranduil fell silent as he had never heard Legolas raise his voice but in battle.

'Aragorn was away, Father. He had been away for two weeks when the battle took place. Gandalf had sent for him.'

'How convenient,' Thranduil muttered. 'Did you read the letter or question the messenger, or whatever he received?'

Legolas looked aghast. 'Father!' Legolas cried. 'Yes, I did read the letter, but only because he wanted me to see it. I trust Aragorn not to lie to me. I do not need to check up on him. When he tells me something I believe him. He has given me no reason not to trust him, and I do so with my life.'

'A nice speech, my son, but he is still a Man. And Men are not to be trusted, not anymore. I will hear no more of this Aragorn. He has until morning to pack up and leave. If I see him after sunrise tomorrow and he is not walking away from Mirkwood I shall give orders to shoot him on sight.'

Aragorn's blood turned to ice.

'Father! You...you can't!' Legolas pleaded. 'Father, please, no!'

'I am the King, Legolas. I can and I will. He has until the morning.' He started walking toward the door.

'If you exile him then you exile me,' Legolas stated, causing the King to stop.

'Why? You are a Prince of Mirkwood. I cannot exile you!'

'Because I love him, Father. I could not stay here willingly, knowing that Aragorn could not be with me. You would have to lock me up in the most foul of our dungeons with no sunlight or fresh air. And even then I would fight for all I was worth.'

'Which isn't much if you stand against you own father. No son who would stand against his own father is worth anything.' Legolas took a pleading step toward him. 'Stay back, Legolas.'

He took one more step. 'But Father—'

Legolas was cut off by a loud "slap". Slowly he brought his hand up to the spot where his father had hit him.

'Father—' he choked on a sob. Then without another word he turned and fled from the room.

Legolas threw the door open, knocking Aragorn over in the process. But the Elf barely even noticed that he was leaving the Palace grounds, knowing only that he was running away from his father.

After picking himself up off the floor, Aragorn stormed into the room, knowing that something had gone terribly wrong for his lover to knock him to the floor. 'What did you do to him?!' he shouted at Thranduil.

The Elven King sat wearily in the nearest chair, sighing. 'Something I should never have done.'

'Which was?' Aragorn growled.

Thranduil covered his face with his hands. 'I hit him. I hit my son.'

Aragorn gaped at him, a fire burning in his eyes at the thought of someone hurting his Elven lover—his sweet, innocent, child-like Elven lover. He then looked at the bed, unable to look at Thranduil any longer without giving in to the urge to hit him. What he saw made his blood turn to ice. 'He ran from you with fear in his heart. I saw that reflected in his eyes. And that fear was so great I am willing to bet that he is not thinking about where he is running, just that he is getting away from you. Right now he is probably in Orc infested woods. With no weapons!' Aragorn shook with an almost unsuppressed rage. 'I do not care if you give orders to shoot me on sight, I will not leave him until I know he's safe.' With that he grabbed the weapons that lay on the bed and was about to leave when Thranduil's voice stopped him.

'Aragorn, please bring my son back safely.'

Without more acknowledgment then a break in his stride Aragorn ran out of the Palace and started tracking Legolas.

When his grief and shock clouded mind finally started to work properly, Legolas found himself very far from the Place. 

~Stupid, stupid Elf!~ he scolded himself. ~Now look at what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. Now how will I ever warn Aragorn in time?~ Legolas felt tears sting his eyes once more. Angrily he wiped away a renegade tear only to have something else take its place. ~What? Oh, wonderful! Snow! 'Tis not what I need right now.~ He looked around and spotted a river, from which he drank.

~Well at least something went right. I take that back,~ Legolas thought as he heard the unmistakable sound of Orcs behind him. ~This could not possibly get worse.~

It only took a few moments for the Orcs to see him standing near the river. Since it was becoming night his glowing skin have him away.

'Lady Luck is not with me on this night,' he muttered, preparing to fight. He swore in Elvish. 'I have no weapons! This is not good...'

The Orcs surrounded him, attacking one by one to wear him out. ~Well, I can't say it's not working. It will only be a matter of time before they over-power me. I am sorry, Aragorn. I love you.~ A soon as that thought was finished, Legolas found himself falling backwards. What he hit was ice cold, knocking the breath from his body. Instinctively he took in a breath, breathing in only water.

Legolas fought for consciousness, knowing that if he lost that battle he was dead. He managed to cough up most of the water out of his lungs as he tried to make his way toward the shore. The current tossed him about, causing him to smash his head against a rock. Everything went black. 

Legolas opened his eyes to immense pain in his head and numbness over the rest of his body. Then he realized he was still in the river with his tunic caught on something, for which he was grateful.

Forcing his battered body to move he was finally able to pull himself up on the bank of the river, where he blacked out again.

He awoke again to find himself face down in the snow. Trying to push himself up, he found he had naught the strength and fell back down. 

'Aragorn...' Tears fell from his eyes as he thought he would never see his lover again.

'Legolas!' a voice called.

Legolas couldn't find the strength to answer so he just laid there, shivering.

'Legolas!' The voice was closer this time, followed by footsteps. Then he felt someone fall to their knees and gently roll him over. 'Legolas?' Now the voice sounded fearful and very familiar. 'Legolas, please answer me.' he felt himself being surrounded by a protective and warm embrace.

Legolas coughed and opened his eyes. 'A-Aragorn?'

Aragorn smiled and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. 'Yes, Legolas. It is I.'

Suddenly warning Aragorn took over his mind and he forgot about his own pain. 'M-m-must warn you. My f-father.'

Aragorn silenced him. ''Tis all right, love. I know. Fear not, he will not harm me.'

Legolas relaxed, though you could not tell by his shivering body.

'There is a cave nearby. We shall go there.' Aragorn picked him up and carried him.

'Aragorn?'

Aragorn looked down at him sharply at the urgency in his voice. 'What, Legolas?'

'I love you.'

Aragorn smiled. 'I know, love. I love you, as well. We must get you warm.'

'C-can't r-risk a fire.'

'I'd rather fight Orcs than watch you die from this,' he said sharply, then felt guilty. 'I'm sorry, Legolas.'

The Elf shook his head. 'D-don't be.'

A sudden gust of wind blew and slammed into Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas gasped and clung to Aragorn as the wind stole what little warmth he had managed to gather from his lover's body. Aragorn swore as he felt the Elf in his arms shiver uncontrollable once more. 

'Hold on, Legolas. We're at the cave.'

Once he stepped inside the cave the wind stopped, making the cold tolerable for Legolas. Aragorn then set him down against a rock and started making a fire.

It took a while, but Aragorn finally had a fire going and brought Legolas over. From there he stripped the Elf of his wet clothing and covered him with another cloak.

Aragorn took the Elf in his arms again and sat with him as close to the fire as he dared. Legolas had himself pressed up against him and Aragorn held him tightly.

'Legolas, once you are warm enough I have to dress your wound properly. You may have a concussion so you must stay awake. Legolas?' he asked when he got no answer. 'Legolas!' He looked to see that Legolas had fallen asleep against him. At least he hoped it was sleep...

'Legolas!' he cried, shaking him. Fear gripped his heart like and icy claw, threatening to choke him. 'Legolas!'

Now Aragorn slapped him lightly on the cheek, calling his name over and over again. Eventually he switched over to Elvish. 'Legolas, damn you, wake up!'

Aragorn raised his hand once more to slap him awake when Legolas' eyes fluttered open. He almost wept in relief.

'Aragorn?' Legolas asked. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Aragorn's raised hand, remembering his father.

Aragorn swore silently and quickly lowered his hand. 'I am sorry, Legolas. But you have me quite a scare.' He took a shaky breath, which did not go unnoticed by the Elf. 'You would not awaken no matter what I did. I thought...' He lowered his head and looked away. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered so softly Legolas almost didn't hear.

~I must have really scared him...~ Legolas put a hand to Aragorn's face. 'Fear not, love, for I am well. And do not feel guilty for your actions.'

'I struck you! like your father...'

Legolas sat up and turned his face toward him. 'You did out of concern and love, he did it out of anger. All is forgiven. But I will not forgive you if you let me freeze.'

Aragorn turned and saw Legolas smiling at him. Immediately Legolas was nuzzling into him. 'I love you, Legolas.'

'And I you, Aragorn. And I you.'

As soon as Legolas stopped shivering Aragorn started to dress his head wound. Legolas hissed in pain as Aragorn applied the bandage.

'Sorry, Legolas.'

''Tis all right, Aragorn.'

'This should help with the pain and stop infection.'

'Thank you.' Legolas looked up at him and stole a kiss.

Aragorn responded hungrily and dropped the package of herbs, entangling his hands in long silky hair. When they parted they were both flushed and breathless. 'Legolas...'

Legolas smiled at him seductively. 'There's more...'

Aragorn was just barely able to stop himself from crawling on top of him. 'No,' he gasped. 'You are hurt. I cannot.'

'But I can!' Legolas pulled Aragorn on top of him and kissed him passionately. Things just got better from there.

'Whoever said Elves are shy never met you, Legolas,' Aragorn said, laying next to him next to the dying fire.

Legolas just smirked and stroked Aragorn's hair absent-mindedly. 'Does this seem familiar, Aragorn?'

'Indeed, yes. It seems just a few weeks ago we were in a similar situation.'

Legolas closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his lover in his arms. This time Aragorn rested his head on Legolas' chest and listened to the steady heartbeat he found there.

'Never before have I had someone play with my hair,' Aragorn mumbled sleepily. 'It's comforting...'

Legolas kissed the top of his head. 'Go to sleep, love.'

'That's not such a bad idea...' He trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

Legolas stayed awake a while, watching his lover sleep. Gently he brushed a stray hair of Aragorn's face. 'I love you, Aragorn,' he whispered in Elvish. 'I love you always.' With that last thought he drifted off to sleep to meet his lover in his dreams. 

'Legolas!'

Legolas heard Aragorn hiss his name and roused himself from a sound sleep.

'Legolas!'

Louder this time. Legolas heard the urgency in his voice and that alarmed him. 'Aragorn?' Then he heard the "clang" of metal on metal and he snapped to full awareness. He saw Aragorn with his back to him, surrounded by five Orcs. Legolas cursed himself.

~My bow! I didn't...~ He trailed off as he spotted it lying next to him. ~Oh, Aragorn...~

Immediately he picked it up, notched two arrows, and let them fly. Both arrows hit their marks, killing what they hit.

Aragorn swore as he realized he was surrounded. ~Legolas, wake up,~ he pleaded silently. He hissed his name, but heard no response. ~Damn. Legolas, I need you.~

Then, as if on cue, two Orcs fell, arrows sticking out of their necks. Aragorn only caught a glimpse of what looked to be a golden hero before he had to defend himself against the remaining Orcs.

Aragorn hissed in pain as an Orc sword slashed through his lower leg. ~I thought I killed him!~ he thought in astonishment. He made sure it stayed dead by chopping off its head.

When he tried to make his way over to Legolas, he collapsed, his wounded leg not able to support him.

Legolas turned to see Aragorn fall and his heart almost stopped. 'Aragorn!' he cried, running over and dropping to his knees beside him. 'Aragorn? What happened?'

'Apparently I didn't kill it and it wanted me to know,' he replied sarcastically. He saw the fear in his lover's eyes. 'Fear not, love. The wound is in my leg.'

Relief shone in his eyes. 'Let me see,' Legolas ordered. Aragorn complied, showing his left calf. Legolas winced. 'Does not look good.' He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. 'I may have to carry you back.'

Aragorn groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Don't start...You're having way too much fun with this.'

'Nay, I am not,' Legolas said seriously. Aragorn noted the difference in his tone. He didn't like it. 'I am sorry, Aragorn. I should have been more alert. Maybe—'

'Nay, Legolas. Even if you had been awake this still might have happened. There is no blame on anyone but the Orcs.' He attempted to sit up. 'Now help me bandage this. I would rather be in Mirkwood right now sleeping in our room.'

'Aragorn, I was serious when I said I might have to carry you.'

Aragorn winced. 'I was afraid of that.' He searched Legolas' face for any hint of amusement. 

'I am completely serious, Aragorn. The wound looks rather deep and the muscle is a bit torn. It will hake lots of patience to let it heal properly and get it back in shape.' Legolas spoke with great seriousness.

Aragorn sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders. 'You are not kidding, are you?'

'Nay. Though I am not Healer, that is my opinion. I could be wrong, but I do not think that I am,' Legolas spoke as he ripped a part of his now-dry tunic. He whispered something in Elvish before trying it to Aragorn's leg. 'This will sting.'

'Go ahead.' Aragorn braced himself. He gasped in pain when Legolas tied it around his leg. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the pain.

Legolas kissed him to take his mind off the pain. It worked. Aragorn melted into his arms, forgetting everything. He sighed when they parted.

'Was that better?' Legolas purred. In response Aragorn captured his mouth again, wrapping his arms around the Elf's waist. Legolas moaned slightly. 'No,' he gasped. 'As you told me, you are hurt. Later, love. When you are well again. I promise you.'

Aragorn pulled him closer. 'I shall hold you to that, Elf. You had better remember.'

'I shall,' he said huskily. 'But we should get back to Mirkwood. My father...'

'Shall be looking for you soon,' Aragorn finished. 'You should talk to him, Legolas. Set things straight. I cannot forgive him until you do, if ever you do.'

'I shall talk to him, Aragorn. It is true my father has a bad temper, but he has never struck me. Not in all my 3,290 years,' he muttered the last part.

Aragorn started at him. 'Legolas...you...you're...'

Legolas looked up at him and laughed. 'Yes? I am what?'

Aragorn shook himself. 'Old!'

Legolas laughed harder. 'By Man standards, yes, I am. But by Elven standards I am still young.' He studied Aragorn's face, memorizing every detail. 'Never before have I seen that expression on your face, Aragorn. It is quite funny. Maybe you should shut your mouth?'

Aragorn glared at him and Legolas failed at hiding his laughter. 'You shall pay for that, my dear Elf.'

'How?' Mirth gleamed in his eyes as they sparkled.

As much as Aragorn hated being embarrassed, he had to admit he liked seeing his Elf so happy. His eyes sparkled like the stars... 'You just shall. As I said before, I wish to be in Mirkwood.'

Legolas stood, wiping tears from his eyes. 'My, aren't we grumpy today?' He decided to take pity on him. 'All right, I shall stop teasing you. Come, I will help you up.'

Legolas grabbed Aragorn's wrists and hauled him to his feet. Aragorn muttered something unintelligible under his breath and started to take a step forward before Legolas could warn him. His leg gave way under him and he started to fall. Legolas caught him and held him while he regained his balance.

'Aragorn?'

'Forgot about that,' he said sheepishly. 'In fact, I can't even feel that part of my leg. What did you do?'

'It is a spell that numbed the lower part of your leg so you would not feel any pain. Also, it will keep you from putting any weight on the injured leg so you will not tear the wound open any further.'

Aragorn looked at him. 'Oh. Thank you. And thank you for catching me. I do believe it would have hurt if I had hit the ground.'

'You are most welcome, love,' Legolas replied, followed by a kiss. 'I could not let you fall if I could catch you.'

Legolas then left Aragorn leaning against a wall while he gathered their belongings. He came back after a minute dressed and with his weapons strapped to his shoulder and belt. He tossed Aragorn a cloak, which he put on right away.

'When will this numbness go away?' Aragorn asked.

'When I release the spell,' Legolas replied.

'I like it not. But I suppose I should appreciate it seeing as I like pain even less.'

Legolas just smiled as he muttered to himself and kissed him. 'Come on, love, let us go to Mirkwood and get you to a Healer.'

Aragorn pushed himself off the wall, swaying precariously until Legolas put a supportive arm around his waist. Aragorn put an arm around Legolas' shoulders. Together they walked out and headed toward Mirkwood.

'Legolas, go. I will be fine here. Go talk to your father,' Aragorn said. 'I know you are stalling and it will do no good.'

'But—'

'Legolas, do not make me have the Healers lock you out of the room. I am the patient, I can do that. And I will if you do not go talk to Thranduil.'

Legolas paled and Aragorn's heart clenched, but he did not back down, knowing that Legolas needed to set things right with Thranduil.

He tried pleading. 'Please, Legolas, go.' Legolas have his own plea in his eyes and Aragorn almost melted. ~He's 3,290 years old,~ Aragorn reminded himself. ~He can handle this.~ He hardened his face into an unreadable, stone mask.

Legolas searched his face for any emotion, but found nothing. He quickly hardened his own face, as well, and stalked out of the room. But not before Aragorn caught a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

~I am sorry, Legolas, but you cannot truly be yourself and be happy constantly avoiding your father. And I could not bear to see you like that. It would break my heart. I will make it up to you...if you come back to me...~

Unbeknownst to Aragorn, Legolas was listening in. Not that Legolas knew he was listening in, but he was. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and his eyes unfocused as he heard the thought. His eyes widened.

~If I will go back to you? Aragorn! How could you even think that?!~ He almost turned around and walked back, but ahead in the hallway he saw what he had been sent to find.

'Father?'

Thranduil turned. 'Legolas!' He made his way cautiously toward his son.

Legolas noted the caution and somewhere inside him he didn't like it, while the other part of him smirked in satisfaction. ~He should not be cautious of his own son. Or a son of his father...that is not right. My father never looked so...old before. He must have been worried about me terribly.~ In his heart, Legolas had already forgiven his father for striking him, though he gave no outward signs.

He decided to get right to the point. 'Why did you strike me, Father?' he asked coldly.

Thranduil cast his eyes on the floor before speaking. 'Let us speak in privacy, Legolas, please.'

'Fine.' Legolas led the way to a nearby guest room and stepped inside.

The King closed the door behind him and sighed. 'I know not why I struck you, Legolas. I...I suppose I was afraid.'

'Afraid of what?'

'Of you making the wrong choice. I know that you are not a child anymore and I do recognize it. My anger was great when the thought crossed my mind that Aragorn might have betrayed you by leaving. That anger clouded my vision of what you were trying to tell me and I apologize. I knew that you loved him long ago...Yes, Legolas, I saw and I knew. And contrary to what you may now think, I do not disapprove. I just did not want to see you hurt by him if he had betrayed you. I am glad I was wrong.' He bent his head. 'I am sorry, Legolas. I am so sorry.'

Legolas smiled, heart lightened. He moved in front of his father and embraced him. 'I understand now, Father. Thank you for your concern.'

Thranduil held his son tightly. 'Thank you, Legolas. My son I can call you again.'

'Always.' Suddenly he remembered his very distraught Aragorn. 'I am sorry, Father, but I must get back to Aragorn. He insisted that I go talk with you and threatened to have the Healers lock me out since I was reluctant to leave him. When I left I was not happy with him and –-'

'Say no more. Go to him. I will have some food sent to your room later. I shall talk to you in the morning.'

'Thank you, Father.' Legolas then turned and took his leave, hurrying back toward Aragorn. 

Legolas knocked lightly on the door before entering the room. Closing the door behind him he silently moved to the bed where Aragorn lay sleeping.

The words that were whispered in his mind earlier sprang up unbidden. ~If he will come back to me...~ Gently Legolas bent down and brushed his lips over Aragorn's forehead. 'I will always come back to you,' he whispered in Elvish, careful not to wake him. Then he went and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Aragorn stood in a place surrounded by white. The air was suffocatingly thick and he found it hard to take a breath. What was this place? Somewhere something deep inside him told him that it was the void in his heart should Legolas not come back to him. But there was hope, so the place remained white.

~What would it look like if there was no hope?~ Aragorn wondered. He was sorry he asked, for the white turned to black, leaving him completely alone. And blind.

Aragorn panicked. 'Legolas? Legolas!' he called. 'Legolas!' He sank to his knees when he got no answer. The darkness was smothering him.

Then something appeared above him and he looked up. 'Legolas!' he exclaimed. After a moment he saw something was not right. 'Legolas?'

Legolas turned to face him, his eyes cold, full of hurt and anger. 'Are you going to lock me out of your life as well, Aragorn?' he asked, glaring at him. 'That's what you want to do, isn't it? Lock me out?'

Aragorn shook his head. 'No! You needed to make peace with your father.'

'More like you wanted to be alone to think of the best way to lock me out of your life. Well, fine, son of Arathorn, you can be alone. I will be yours no longer.' With that he disappeared.

'Legolas!' Aragorn screamed.

Then he heard, 'I will always come back to you.'

Aragorn stood up and somehow he knew—or hoped—that was the real Legolas. He fought his way back to consciousness and opened his senses to see if he heard anyone near him. He heard and felt no one.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, 'Legolas...I'm sorry.' He buried his head deeper into the pillow, not aware he had an audience.

Legolas stood, frowning when he saw Aragorn was in despair. But he froze when he heard what he was whimpering. 'Aragorn...' Quickly and silently he strode to the bed and put a light hand on his lover's shoulder.

'Aragorn?' he ventured.

Aragorn cautiously raised his head, well aware of the fact that his could be another dream. His hopes soared as he saw who was bending over him. 'Legolas,' he breathed, afraid if he spoke too loudly he might disappear.

''Tis I, Aragorn,' Legolas replied just as softly, sitting next to him on the bed.

'You came back.'

'Of course I came back. I told you I would. I will always come back to you.'

Aragorn sat up. 'In my dream, I heard that. I wasn't sure if it was you or not.'

Legolas smiled. 'It was. I shispered it to you while you slept.'

'I was afraid you would not come back after you talked to your father. I...I saw the look in your eyes just before you left.'

'You are very perceptive, my Ranger, for my eyes I did not want you to see at that time.'

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, which Legolas found adorable. 'Your Ranger?' he asked.

Doubt reflected in Legolas' eyes. 'Unless you do not wish to be...'

'Legolas, I am forever yours.'

Legolas smiled. 'I am glad. But, Aragorn...tell me about your dream. It caused you much distress.'

Aragorn sighed and pressed himself against his lover's body. 'I was surrounded by nothing. Just a bright white light. And something deep inside me told me that it was the...void inside my heart if you did not come back to me. But while hope remained it remained white. I wondered what it would be like without that hope.'

'Black,' Legolas said absently, stroking Aragorn's hair.

Aragorn nodded. 'Yes, black. How did you know?'

'When I thought of you while you slept a great feeling of darkness swept over me. Until now I was not sure of what that meant.'

'Anyway, I panicked and started calling your name. You appeared but not the you I wanted. The other you said that I wanted to lock you out of my life. You—the other you,' he corrected himself, 'told me that I just wanted to be alone and that I _could_ be alone because...you were not mine anymore. Then the dream you disappeared.' He silenced Legolas with a finger to his lips. 'After a moment I heard your voice. The real you. You said you would always come back to me. When I woke up I didn't sense you and I thought you had really left.'

Legolas smoothed back Aragorn's hair. He leaned into the contact, which warmed Legolas' heart. 'I will never leave you, my love. I will always come back to you. Promise me you won't forget.'

'I promise, Legolas. I love you.'

'And I love you,' Legolas replied.

After Legolas told Aragorn of his talk with his father, they both fell asleep in the other's arms, and did not wake until the following morning, when they showed their love for each other once more.


End file.
